


Winter

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 23 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the pictures of Cha-Cha, the dog featured in this fic :) [1](http://medias.photodeck.com/9c831ea4-3f4c-11e0-ac08-1d4ce6158437/4%20WH%206543_large.jpg) [2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fa/aa/6c/faaa6ca7f288b89ecaa7309f9c3e9b71.jpg) [3](http://kessthebc.tripawds.com/files/2012/01/0101.jpg)

There were a lot of things Kurt loved about New York and while he couldn’t pick his favorite one, Central Park in white was definitely in his top five. The entire city was beautiful during the winter, but there was just something magical about Central Park covered with snow and Kurt often felt like he was entering a fairytale whenever he was there. He always preferred to admire it when it quiet and peaceful, but it wasn’t easy in such a popular place, so that was exactly why Kurt was strolling through the park at seven in the morning. He had never had problems with waking up early, so it didn’t bother him and the almost empty park was absolutely worth it anyway.

With his hands in the pockets of his coat, Kurt walked slowly, taking in the beautiful surroundings and he was glancing to his left, admiring how amazing the trees looked, all covered with snow, looking so mysterious and captivating, when suddenly…

“Cha-Cha, DON’T!”

When suddenly there was a loud scream and when Kurt’s head snapped to see what was happening, the blur of white and black fur flashed in front of him, hitting him right in his chest and knocking him backwards, making him fall flat on the ground, his fall thankfully cushioned by the snow.

In shock, Kurt lied on his back and when he glanced on his chest, there was a border collie lying on top of him, looking at him curiously with its muzzle open, so the dog kind of looked like it was laughing.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Suddenly, there was a man above him, talking with wide eyes and a frantic expression on his face. “I’m so sor- Cha-Cha, move, for god’s sake.” The stranger huffed in annoyance, grabbing dog’s collar and pulling it from Kurt’s chest, much to the dog’s dismay, judging by the whine it let out. Reaching for the hand the stranger offered to him, Kurt let himself be pulled up and he started brushing the snow off his clothes.

“I’m really sorry.” The man repeated and when Kurt looked at him, he looked genuinely worried. He was also very good looking and Kurt had a hard time trying not to stare at him and ogle his body. “We usually barely meet anyone during our morning walks and she got very excited when she saw you, I didn’t have time to put a leash on her before she bolted in your direction.” The man said apologetically, glaring at his dog who was now jumping playfully in the snow.

“It’s okay.” Kurt replied, unable to hide a smile, the dog’s joy was apparently contagious. “Really, don’t worry about it.” He added when the man looked at him dubiously.

“I still feel bad about it. Maybe I could make it up to you somehow?” The man offered. “My name’s Blaine.”

“Kurt.” Kurt replied, shaking man’s hand. “You really don’t have to do this…”

“But I want to.” Blaine argued, a playful smile appearing on his face. “Do you like coffee? I know a very nice coffee shop nearby, they let dogs in and their coffee is amazing.”

“I’m a serious caffeine addict, so you had me in the very moment you said “coffee”.” Kurt grinned, laughing when Cha-Cha trotted to him, prodding his knee with her nose, demanding to be scratched behind her ears and Kurt obliged, crouching down to pet her.

“She likes you.” Blaine said and when Kurt looked up at him, he was watching them with a soft smile and a thoughtful expression on his face.

“She seems like a dog that likes everyone.” Kurt smiled, still petting the delighted dog.

“You’d be surprised.” Blaine replied. “She’s very picky when it comes to people.”

“Well, then I think she has a very good taste.” Kurt grinned, standing up and watching Blaine attach the leash to Cha-Cha’s collar.

“Then I raised her well.” Blaine grinned back. “And I believe I promised you coffee.”

“Lead the way.”

(As it turned out, Cha-Cha’s taste was not only very good, it was perfect.

And she was an excellent matchmaker.

And their number one fan, judging from the excited bark when they kissed for the first time.

Or from how she jumped on Blaine’s bed in the morning after Kurt stayed over for the first time, lying on top of both of them, licking their faces enthusiastically.

Yeah, she did good.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154866591864/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
